Field
The described technology generally relates to a heating paste composition exhibiting high energy efficiency, and a sheet heating element, a heating roller, a heating unit and a heating module, which use the composition.
Description of the Related Art
A heating roller or heating unit is a part needed for thermal fusing of a toner on printing paper, which is used in an image-forming device (hereinafter, referred to as a printer) such as a printer, a copy machine, or a multifunctional printer. Such a heating roller consumes most of the printer power.
Particularly, a heating roller or heating unit for a laser printer is indirectly heated through radiation using a halogen lamp and thus becomes the main cause of power consumption. This is because radiant heat cannot be completely transferred to a surface of the heating roller, and heat loss occurs at both ends of the heating roller or heating unit.
Also, such a heat transfer system takes a long time for warm-up when the power of the printer is on, and takes a long time to remove heat when the power of the printer is off, resulting in power consumption.